1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound sensors.
More particularly, the invention relates to a directional sound sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, accurate determination of the direction of sound arrival requires an array of spatially separated microphones monitoring the arrival times and amplitudes of different microphones. The accuracy of the directionality is determined by the extent of spatial separation of the microphones in the array making such a system relatively large and bulky.